Hanaman Saranghanika
by kyujjong
Summary: Sebuah kesalahan besar, menghilangkan kesucian seseorang yang belum pernah menikah secara paksa. Adalah kesalahan besar, yang telah dilakukan seorang pemuda l Main Pair Wonkyu l Warning: Yaoi, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME, Don't Like Don't Read


**_ By KyuJjong _**

**_Main pair : WonKyu_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama.  
_**

**_Warning: Yaoi, M_preg, OOC, Always Typo(s)._**

**_No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**_Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and Review !_**

**_Note: Semua Pair serta Cast milik tuhan dan keluarganya saya hanya meminjam nama._**

**_Bagi yang berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini segera!_**

**_~~ENJOY READING~~_**

**_[]_**

**_By KyuJjong _**

**~Siwon Pov~**

Kuperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang. Ku usapi tubuhnya dengan langkah perlahan ku usap tubuhnya dengan kain handuk basah. Hatiku semakin sakit saat melihat bercak-bercak kissmark dan beberapa luka sobek yang telah kutorehkan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan gemetar, kutelusuri lekuk tubuh indahnya. Hatiku terenyuh melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang begitu memprihatinkan.

_'__**Kau begitu indah'**_

Setelah itu kupakaikan baju yang kutemukan di lemari. Kupakaikan baju itu dengan pelan agar Kyuhyun tak merasa terusik atas kegiatanku.

Setelah aku merasa Kyuhyun telah rapih aku segera beranjak. Kupandangi wajahnya Begitu damai.

Aku pun berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar sekedar menenangkan pikiran ku yang sedang kacau.

Sudah dua minggu aku mencoba menemuinya, tapi hasilnya nihil Kyuhyun selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Bahkan orang tuanya pun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa hingga suatu hari kami mendobrak paksa kamar Kyuhyun.

Betapa Shocknya aku melihat tubuh Kyuhyun bersimbah darah, dia menyayat tanganya sendiri mencoba bunuh diri.

Aku menceritakan semua kepada kedua orang tuaku dan orang tua Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya yang telah terjadi.

Setelah mendengar ceritaku awalnya orang tua Kyuhyun marah besar namun melihat keseriusan dariku yang akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua mereka akhirnya luluh dan memaafkanku.

**~Siwon Pov End~**

By KyuJjong

Setelah kejadian itu setiap hari Siwon selalu datang menjenguk Kyuhyun. Dengan setia ia menunggu namja manis itu sadar dari komanya. Seperti sekarang Siwon duduk di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun sambil menatap pemuda manis yang terbaring lemah. Siwon meraih tangan kiri Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

**_'Kenapa kau begini? Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu shock dan trauma,karena kejadian malam itu,_****'** batin Siwon frustasi.

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga tiba saatnya…

**Satu Bulan Kemudian**

Siang ini seperti biasa suasana di Rumah Sakit sangat ramai oleh orang-orang yang datang berkunjung menjenguk teman, sanak saudara ,dan bahan mungkin untuk berobat. Sudah satu minggu Siwon tak datang kerumah sakit karena kesibukanya. Namun hari ini ia menyempatkan diri ke Rumah sakit, Siwon membuka pintu kamar inap no. 203, hingga pintu terbuka dan…

DEG

Siwon membulatkan matanya sempurna saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang rumah sakit.

**_'Kyu, akhir kau sadar.'_**

Kyuhyun yang tampak masih kebingunan melihat ke seluruh arah ruangan Rumah Sakit tersebut dan pandangannya terhenti di depan pintu tepat ke arah Siwon berdiri. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat sempurna, dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Seperti melihat hantu, Kyuhyun berkeringat dingin saat Siwon berjalan ke arahnya.

"J-jangan mendekat!" seru Kyuhyun mendengar itu Siwon menghentikan langkahnya terlihat jelas sekarang Kyuhyun tampak tegang.

"Kyu, aku…"

"Kyaaa! J-jangan mendekat!" jerit Kyuhyun seraya melempari buah apel diatas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya ke arah Siwon.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kyu~ah, hentikan!" seru Siwon sambil menghindari lemparan buah.

"Pergi! Cepat pergi!" usir Kyuhyun. Seakan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Kyuhyun, Siwon terus melangkahkan kakinya "Sudah kubilang jangan me-"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit dan Sang namja manis tampak meronta-ronta.

"Kyaa! Lepaskan!" jerit Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu," gumam Siwon lega.

"Memang aku peduli," ketus Kyuhyun. "Dengarkan ucapanku, aku akan menikahimu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Tidak mau! Kubilang lepaskan, ya lepas. Aku sangat membencimu! Jangan dekat-dekat aku! Aku tidak sudi kau menikahiku. Kubilang lepas!" jerit Kyuhyun meronta-ronta.

Sebuah kesalahan besar, menghilangkan kesucian seseorang yang belum pernah menikah secara paksa. Adalah kesalahan besar, yang telah dilakukan seorang pemuda.

"Tidak mau." Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya sambil mencium tenguk Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaa! Dasar Mesum! Tolonggg!" pekik Kyuhyun.

BRAKKK…

Pintu pun terbuka, rupanya orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Umma Appa!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Siwon! Menjauhlah dari Kyuhyun!" seru umma Choi berusaha melepas pelukan Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, Changi apa yang terjadi padamu nak? jangan pernah mencoba untuk berfikiran meninggal kami semua. Arra!" Tampak Appa Cho sangat Khawatir dengan kondisi anak kesayanganya.

"Kyu~ah baby kami sudah mendengar semuanya dari Siwon dan dia akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanya padamu jadi kami mohon kau mau menerimanya" ucap umma Cho menjelaskan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menikah! " jerit Kyuhyun frustrasi. "Hhh … hhh…" deru napasnya saking emosi.

Saat ini dirinya masih ada di dalam masa transisi.

_'__**Dia pasti menyakitiku lagi, seperti saat itu,'**_ batin Kyuhyun cemas.

"Kyu~ah" panggil Siwon lemah.

"Pokoknya mau tidak mau kalian harus menikah kalau mau Aegya dalam kandunganmu mempunyai seorang ayah" ucap Appa Cho tegas. Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Appanya Kyuhyun Shock bukan main.

**_'Apa ini? Hamil?' _**** belum hilang Traumanya atas peristiwa pemerkosaan itu sekarang Kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya Hamil. ****_'Oh Tuhan kenapa cobaan mu begitu berat? Tapi aku tidak mau bunuh diri lagi itu sungguh menyakitkan. Aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini'_**Kyuhyun membatin.

.

.

.

Setelah di paksa dan di ancam akhirnya kyuhyun mau menikah dengan Siwon. Dan hari pernikahan pun tiba, tamu undangan yang hadir di acara pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangatlah banyak.

Acara pernikahan WonKyu berjalan lancar. Setelah acara sumpah dan janji setia dari kedua mempelai, kini acara digantikan oleh acara memberi selamat kedua mempelai & berjabat tangan kepada orang tua masing-masing mempelai pengantin.

Ditengah-tengah acara Siwon meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun agar mendekat. Kyuhyun terhenyak dengan tarikan mendadak. Tidak mau membuang-buang kesempatan Siwon lalu mencium Kyuhyun dan terlihat oleh para tamu undangan, pria dan wanita menatap tak percaya ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang asyik berciuman dengan wajah merona merah.

Tak terasa acara demi acara pun terlewatkan, kini para tamu undangan menikmati jamuan yang telah tersedia.

By KyuJjong

**~Kyuhyun Pov~**

"Kyu~ah, bangunlah. Hari ini kau Kuliah kan?" terdengar suara lembut yang membangunkan tidur nyenyakku. Kubuka perlahan kedua mataku, memancarkan onyx-ku yang hitam kelam bak langit tanpa bintang. Aku bergeliat di atas kasurku dan kurentangkan kedua tanganku ke atas. Kukerjapkan beberapa kali tirai onyx-ku, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya mentari pagi yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarku. Disampingku tengah berdiri sesosok laki-laki-yang sedikit lebih tua dariku-tersenyum ramah padaku. Matanya yang berwarna sama denganku menatapku lembut. Dia adalah Suamiku, Choi Siwon

"Aku masih ngantuk, dan kau pergi saja! Jangan pura-pura perhatian pada ku" Aku menaikan selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau Kuliah tapi jangan mengurung diri terus didalam kamar!"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau tahu aku malu bahkan keluar rumah pun aku tak sanggup. Orang-orang akan menghinaku dan itu semua karena kau"

DEG…..

Siwon menghela nafas panjang seperti sedang meredam emosinya "Mandilah… Lalu turun untuk sarapan kau belum sarapan dari kemaren setidaknya pikirkan juga Aegya di dalam kandungan mu itu!" ujarnya kepadaku, terdengar dari nada suaranya seperti menahan sesuatu mungkin dia marah karena kata-kataku tapi apa peduliku karena yang kukatakan benar semua salahnya.

Aku hendak membantah kata-kata Siwon namun kenapa perutku mendadak mual

"Uhhh, mual…" Aku meremas perutku pelan segera menutup mulutku dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Kyu?"

.

.

.

"Hoeeekkk! Hooeek!"

"Kyu~ah, kau kenapa?" teriak Siwon dari luar. Aku hanya diam.

"Hei! Buka pintunya!"

DOR DOR DOR…..

Siwon menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan kuat. Aku hanya berjalan lemah dan membuka pintunya.

Saat kubuka, kulihat Siwon menatapku dengan wajah panik.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah dan melewatinya sambil memegangi perutku yang rasanya nyeri dan mual.

"Hei?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Uhhh! Perutku mual tau! Kau tidak lihat apa, aku muntah-muntah!" ucapku sebal "Aku? Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung dan tiba-tiba…"Uh! Mual!" teriakku dan aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Tak beberapa lama kepalaku terasa pusing dan tiba-tiba semua mnjadi gelap…

Eungh…..

"Kau sudah sadar…?"

"Kyu~ah apa ada yang sakit…?" aku hanya diam. Aku tak tahu harus jawab apa. Aku bermaksud beranjak dari ranjang tapi tangan itu memapahku.

"Ah…" gumamku. Aku mulai menatapinya, bayangannya mulai jelas sekarang. Ya, terutama mata hitam berkilaunya menatap cemas kearahku.

Kami saling menatap…

Hening…

"Kau selalu begitu! Kau selalu menyimpanya sendiri! Aku merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang suami" kini nadanya mulai menekan dan kedengaran tak sabar.

Aku melihatnya,

Melihat mata yang begitu penuh amarah dan penderitaan …

Ya, baru kali ini aku melihat tatapan Siwon seperti itu, Kami saling menatap lama.

Aku terus bertahan untuk kuat saat menatap mata yang penuh dengan putus asa dan amarah itu. Tak kuat akhirnya aku yang membuang muka,

Hening kembali…

"Ini, hanya salah paham" ujarku dengan nada parau. Aku bisa merasakan juga mataku mulai memanas. Tidak, semakin lama pandanganku mulai samar karna efek dari bendungan air mata yang kutahan sedari tadi.

"Kau sudah cukup tersakiti atas perbuatanku sekrang izinkan aku menebus semuanya" ucapnya.

"Kau telah merusak masa depan ku!" pekikku. Aku membentaknya dengan suara yang bervolume tinggi di tengah keheningan. Sampai akhirnya, ia menatapku.

"Aku… maaf tapi aku benar-benar menyesal, aku begitu mencintaimu Kyu dan saat itu aku sedang pengaruh alkohol hingga kehilangan akal sehat ku"

Aku mendesis.

"Mulai sekarang… Jangan ikut campur atas hidupku!" pekikku lagi. Karena emosiku yang mulai memuncak.

"Aku Suamimu dan aku berhak atas dirimu sekarang dan ingat aku ayah dari Aegya yang kau kandung. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata aku tidak boleh ikut campur atas hidupmu?" gumamnya. Aku tercengang. Entah mengepa atas kata itu bibirku kelu dan suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Mungkin, karena ia yang begitu mengerti aku…

Kini ia mulai beranjak dari samping ranjang dan menuju jendela ruangan ini yang sedang terbuka. Ia berdiri di depan jendela itu dengan memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

Hening…

"Hanya ada satu cara," ia diam sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam lalu menatapku dengan tatapan panuh harapan.

"Ayo kita mencoba memulai dari awal jangan pernah membahas masa lalu, jika itu tidak berhasil kau boleh pergi dari ku" Dan saat itu juga aku merasakan jantungku ingin pecah.

"Kau gila…" gumamku tak percaya. Mendengar gumamanku yang tak enak, ia mulai menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu" Ujarnya. Kini ia mulai mendekatiku. Dan berdiri di dekatku.

Grepp….

Ia memelukku hangat lalu melepas pelukanya menatap mataku langsung,

"Mencintaimu, adalah suatu kebanggaan bagiku…"

'Cup'

Ia mengecup singkat pucuk kepalaku, hidung hingga bibirku.

Ia melakukan semuanya dengan singkat saat aku sedang tercengang tak berdaya atas bicaranya.

**~Kyuhyun Pov End~**

By KyuJjong

Sifat Kyuhyun dari hari kehari mulai berubah, Ia kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang seperti sedia kala. Siwon menyambut baik perubahan Kyuhyun lengkap dengan semua tingkah mulai dari sifat manja, lembut, pemarah bahkan tak ketinggalan tingkah Evilnya yang membuat Sang namja tampan pusing tujuh keliling.

HOEEEK!

Seorang namja manis tengah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam lubang kloset. Perutnya sering terasa mual dan kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Dan seorang namja lain tengah memijit-pijit. Gurat kekhawatiran tak mampu hilang dari wajah tampannya yang sempurna. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam seharian ini istri kesayangannya muntah-muntah. Membuatnya semakin panik saja.

Hari ini sudah seharian Kyuhyun mual dan muntah muntah, dan Siwon pun tak beranjak dari sisinya. Tak tega melihat Istri hanya terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon ketika beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam untukmu baby, tadi pagi kau hanya makan sedikit"

Huh….

Tak beberapa lama Siwon kembali datang sedang sibuk membawa banyak barang-barang yang tak kukenal.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya menatapnya tersenyum penuh arti,

"Itu susu untuk ibu hamil!" katanya.

"Lalu, mau diapakan?"

"Bagaimana kalau di olesi keperutmu saja? Ya diminum!" canda Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya mendengus malas meladeninya.

.

.

.

"Hyung~ Kok aku semakin sering mual ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Siwon yang otomatis berhenti dari acara memijit tengkuk 'istrinya'

"Kau sudah minum vitaminnya kan?"

"Belum… Aku tidak mau pasti pahit. Lebih baik aku makan Es Krim yang banyak saja biar tidak mual." Celetuk Kyuhyun asal.

"Solusi seperti apa itu? Coba lihat, badanmu sudah mulai gemuk." Ucap Siwon sembari memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku gemuk? Kau sudah tidak cinta padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Ekh, bukan begitu baby tentu saja aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta Es Krim Vanilla, sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Iya…. iya." Jawab Siwon ogah-ogahan.

Dan pergilah seorang Siwon ke tempat tujuan Seorang diri, dengan mata yang mulai mengantuk, dan badan yang lelah karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor seharian.

By KyuJjong

"Wonnie~ Kok perut dan dadaku jadi sering sakit dan gatal-gatal ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos sembari menggaruk-garuk perutnya dan mengangkat-angkat bajunya keatas.

"Itu tandanya bayi di perutmu mulai berkembang pesat, baby!" jawab Siwon mengganti-ganti chanel televisi. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton di ruangan keluarga dengan posisi Siwon duduk dilantai beralaskan permadani dengan kaki menjulur kedepan sementara kyuhyun tidur-tiduran diatas paha Sang suami.

"Kalau perut sih iya, tapi kalau dada ini bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dadanya yang semakin seksi. oh tidak tahu kah Kau Choi Kyuhyun bahwa tindakan mu barusan dapat membangunkan Simba tidur?

"Aku baca di artikel, katanya kalau orang hamil dadanya juga akan membesar. Mungkin karena itu kulitmu terasa gatal karena terus tertarik dan memelar." Ucap Siwon asal sebenarnya ia juga belum yakin dengan pendapatnya sendiri. Tapi Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat mereka berdua bingung dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

**_'Kalau dada ini membesar aku …?_**' Batin Kyuhyun merinding.

_'__**…dia akan jadi semakin seperti perempuan. Oh, babykyu.' **_Batin Siwon bahagia.

Meskipun berada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, tapi pembicaraan mereka tetap saja nyambung.

.

.

.

Auh…..Eungh…..

"Wonnie Coba pegang!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari membawa tangan Siwon untuk menyentuh perut buncitnya.

"Dia bergerak?" Senyum bahagia tak mampu di sembunyikan dalam wajah tampannya.

"Sebenarnya sudah dari 2 bulan kemarin, tapi sekarang jadi semakin lebih sering. Rasanya lucu." Kyuhyun terkikik dengan gerakan sesuatu yang ada di dalam perut buncitnya. Menambah kesan 'cantik' pada dirinya yang tengah mengandung. Membuat Siwon semakin dan semakin terpesona kian dalam. Dikecupnya bibir merah menggoda yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman paling menawan di seluruh dunia bagi Siwon.

"Hmm baby, kemaren aku membaca suatu artikel tentang kehamilan." Ucap Siwon dengan ekspresi yang susah diartikan.

"Oh ya? Apa isinya?" Tanya sang 'istri' penasaran.

"Katanya, saat usia kehamilan memasuki tujuh bulan, kau harus sering melakukan hubungan suami-istri, katanya sebagai olah raga dan terapi sebelum melahirkan. Untuk memperkuat kandungan." Terbongkar sudah ekspresi yang susah diartikan tadi.

"Ta-tapi, Wonnie…"

"Aku sudah puasa lama. Lagi pula aku ingin mencoba dada barumu baby. Oh God, kau terlihat semakin sexy saja." Ujar Siwon blak-blakan.

"Simba mesuuuum!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

By KyuJjong

Kyuhyun sudah berganti baju tidur, duduk di tepi ranjang. Sementara Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, Ia memakai celana _boxer_ selutut dan bertelanjang dada. Kyuhyun merona ketika melihatnya Siwon menyadari Kyuhyun tengah merona. Berniat untuk menggodanya, Siwon pun menyeringai. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang melamun hingga ia tersadar, "Eh? K-Kau mau apa?" Kyuhyun panik pasalnya menurutnya, Siwon terlihat tambah tampan dan sexy.

Tapi mendadak tubuhnya tegang dan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Saiwon terheran melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

Mata-nya menggambarkan ketakutan, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya gemetaran…

"Kyu~ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

**_'Dia sudah berubah. Dia tak akan sekasar dan tak sekejam dulu, Kyu!_**' batin Kyuhyun menyakinkan diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun mendongak kepala dan menatap Siwon."Wonnie!" ucap Kyuhyun masih menatap onyx Siwon.

"Hmm, baby" gumam Siwon.

"Apa kau tak akan berbuat kasar padaku." Siwon terhenyak saat mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung?"

"Iya…. Tidak akan, tidak akan pernah" sahut Siwon berusaha meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun merasa lega, tapi seakan teringat sesuatu. Cepat-cepat Ia bangun dari ranjang.

"Hei, mau kemana?" ujar Siwon sambil merentangkan tangan menghalangi Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus ke dapur! Minggir!" timpal Kyuhyun berusaha lewat.

"Aku kan mau menagih jatahku. Kenapa tidak boleh, hmm?" pinta Siwon.

"Aku sedang tak enak badan. Lain kali, ya," bohong Kyuhyun.

"Jangan banyak alasan, Choi Kyuhyun. Aku sudah tidak tahan," keluh Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Kyaa!"

Kyuhyun memekik kaget dan keduanya tumbang ke ranjang namun siwon masih bisa menahan badanya agar tidak menindih perut buncit istrinya. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan wajah Siwon menyusup ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menyesap aroma_ Apel dari tubuhnya._

"Aku rindu dengan aroma tubuhmu, baby," bisik Siwon. Kyuhyun merona begitu mendengarnya. Jujur saja ia juga sama merindukanya. Sangat rindu… Rindu sekali dengan aroma maskulin dari tubuh Siwon. Tak disangka, Kyuhyun mencium bahu suaminya.

Siwon tertegun akan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang kini mengeratkan pelukan padanya yang bertelanjang dada. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Saranghae Choi Siwon" gumam Kyuhyun sambil meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"_Nado Choi Kyuhyun Saranghae_" balas Siwon.

Siwon bangun dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih memakai baju.

"Baby" panggil Siwon.

"Apa?"

"Sekarang boleh kan!" tanya Siwon masih dengan Dimple Smilenya tersenyum.

"Eh, t-tapi sekarang sudah tengah malam," ucap Kyuhyun gugup.

"Tak apa." Siwon langsung menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dengan penyangga tangan kirinya, lalu menciumi tengkuk putihnya.

"Eu…Ngh~" desah Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau ini cepat sekali terangsang, itu membuatku semakin bersemangat" goda Siwon diiringi seringainya.

Kyuhyun mendelik kaget. "Berhenti menggodaku," keluhnya.

"Hmmm." Hanya kata itu keluar dari mulut Siwon yang mulai sibuk dengan aktifitasnya mari menelanjangi Cho Kyuhyun ekh ralat CHOI KYUHYUN.

"Awas kau." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau marah padaku."

"Sudahlah. Cepat dimulai saja," lanjut Kyuhyun mulai tak sabaran aka terangsang.

"Baiklah."

Keduanya sudah bertelanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

"Walau ini bukan yang pertama," ucap Siwon berhenti sejenak, "Tapi tetap saja punya mu sempit ya, baby"

Dan bagaikan disambar petir, Kyuhyun memekik kaget karena tindakan Suaminya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

**_ By KyuJjong _**

**END**

**[]**

**Don't forget to leave your like and Review here!**


End file.
